Urahara Naruto: Shinigami of Konoha
by Jeryl El Diere
Summary: At the young age of 4 Naruto is taken in by Kisuke Urahara. Ten years later he returns with Urahara and a certain black cat. How will his life have changed? Naruto Bleach Crossover. NaruHarem, mainly NaruYoru. Full Summary Inside


\/p>

-1Full Summary:While wondering through the village of Konoha, Kisuke Urahara comes across a four year blond lying beaten. After hearing that he goes through that almost everyday Urahara adopts him and trains him to be a shinigami. Ten years later Naruto heads back to Konoha to go through the final year of the academy, accompanied by a black cat. How will the young blonds life change when he finally has family? Academy Graduating Age pushed up to 15, cause it makes things a little more believable. Naruto x Bleach Crossover. 

Pairings involving any bleach characters:Naruto x Yoruichi x Soi Fon x Temari x Tenten x FemHaku x Konan x Ino x Yugito

Kisuke x Kurenei x Yuugao x Mikoto( who will be brought back to life I assure you) x Anko x Tsunami x Shizune

Jinta x Hanabi( Now that sounds like a fun pairing, especially considering the two's personalities. Plus it simply hasn't been done before to my knowledge)

Konohamaru x Ururu ( see above)

Other Pairings:Gaara x Matsuri

Kiba x Hinata

Sakura x Lee

Kimimaro x Tayuya

Sasuke x Karin

Yes Naruto, Urahara, Jinta, Ururu, Yoruichi, and Tessai will be living together.. It's limited Bleach wise at first( Yes I am a bleach and naruto nut. I love both anime a lot)

Unlike my other story The Shining Star of Life, there will be no OC's in this story. None, so rejoice all those who thought my OC's were overpowered( which until I get to the bleach part of the story, they are), cause you won't be seeing any of them.

I'm opening a single poll today for my first chapter.

Poll 1:  
Question: What should Naruto's Zanpaktou 

element be? 

a) Trickery

b) Water/ Ice( the strongest of the bunch btw.)

c) Wind (If you go with this one it will likely be a defensive one.)  
d) Fire (Possibly has the most interesting 

shikai weapon wise)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Sadly I seem to lack the funds to buy the two. Ah well. I do however own this story, which is more than enough for me.

The village was eerily calm, especially in the one hour that should have had the most activities. The eeriness only seemed to build further upon realizing the date. Four years ago the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the mighty bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, inside his only son. He only wanted his sun to be seen as a hero, a hero that protected the village day and night from the wrath of the Kyuubi. Unfortunately, the Yondaime failed to realize the one major thing about grudges. They aren't easily forgotten. The villagers beat the boy daily to the brink of death, while his tenant simply healed him, time and time again. People believed there to be only one Shinigami in the world. They couldn't have been more wrong. As a matter of fact, that is where this tale begins.

One night in the town of Konoha, a man wearing a bucket hat strolled lazily through the streets. He was a candy peddler, or so he often told others. It was a peaceful life, and he thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. This man was an exiled shinigami, exiled for creating a device known as the Hogyoku. This device imbued a shinigami with a hollows powers or vice versa. But here, he didn't need to worry. No, this was a place that most hollows and shinigami didn't even know existed. He was one of the rare few.

The candy peddler enjoyed this line of work, he really did. Generally he exuded an air of cheerfulness. However there were some thing that he just wouldn't stand for. The sight that greeted him a little further on was top on his 'not to stand' list. There, in the middle of the street, a mob had gathered, weapons drawn. At first, the man didn't pay any attention to it. He figured that if a mob had gathered, it was to harm someone who has done wrong. A convicted criminal perhaps, but when he heard whimpers, that thought was instantly dispelled. He stopped mid-step and swerved on his foot, now facing the mob. His cheerful air suddenly vanished, and in it's place was an angry, menacing air. In the middle of the mob, bloodied, bruised, and beaten, was a young child. He was whimpering and looked to be on the verge of tears. The man then listened as some of the mob yelled out something that sounded like ' Kill the demon while it's weak! Let's finish what the fourth started!' Did he hear them right? Bullshit. There was no way an innocent child would be referred to, of all things, a demon. It just wasn't possible. Yet, a few yells later and he realized he hadn't misheard. Oh they were in for an ass-kicking alright, things like that…just couldn't be forgiven. The man tapped his cane down onto the hard concrete, making a distinct rapping sound as he did it over and over again in an attempt to get their attention He succeeded, and the mob ceased temporarily to turn to the man. Seeing that he had their attention, the man broke the silence.

"You know, it's despicable to pick on someone who can't fight back." The man oh-so casually stated. The villagers now stared at him with a gaze that simply said ' Are you crazy?'. The villager who seemed to be in charge of the mob turned back to the boy, fully intent on causing him more harm. The exact moment that he turned his back on the man, he felt himself being lifted up. The villagers looked on in awe and fear. The man literally vanished only to reappear behind the leader of the mob and pick him up with one hand.

"You know, I don't think that old man is too happy with you." The man simply stated before releasing his hold on the leader of the mob. Before anyone in the crowd could figure out what he meant, the Sandaime Hokage appeared in a burst of smoke. The villagers immediately become frightened, as they knew how the aged Hokage felt about the boy.

"ANBU, arrest them all and take them down to Ibiki. See if he can't make the fools see sense." The Hokage ordered. A group of ANBU nin, including Inu, Neko, and Weasel appeared beside him. They immediately set upon their tasks of rounding up the villagers. In the process the aged Hokage turned to the man and looked at him. He wore a bucket hat that was striped with red and white. He wore a robe for lack of a better word and had pale blond hair. He was currently holding his cane in his right hand while his cheerful demeanor re-established itself

Walking up to the blond man, the Hokage spoke the only things that came to mind. " Thank you for helping out Naruto-kun. May I know your name sir?" The Hokage was, for once, truly glad. Someone had finally helped 

Naruto out instead of beating him and cursing his name. The other man simply smiled and replied.

"Urahara Kisuke at your service!" The blond man cheerfully and enthusiastically introduced himself. The Hokage smiled, a genuine smile."Pleasure to meet you Urahara-san. It's rare that anyone is kind to Naruto" He stated. He had no idea of how much that single statement changed it all.

"Have any place more private to talk in than a street?" Urahara questioned, his cheerful smile still implanted on 

his features. The Hokage gave a nod and a smile and motioned for Urahara to follow him. The blond complied and followed the aged leader to the Hokage Tower. The two men greeted the secretary, and walked into the office. 

The Hokage, as a safe measure, placed a privacy seal on the doorway to prevent eavesdropping. After all, when you're the strongest shinobi in the village, you become a target. Should any information concerning the village was overheard by an enemy, they could very well exploit what they heard.

Turning to the blond, he was shocked when suddenly Urahara was completely serious. His face darkened a bit, but he broke the tense silence with a single statement

"Please don't tell me that this happens often." Urahara suddenly seemed a lot more frightening in a way. He seemed to have a powerful aura around him that the Sandaime just couldn't quite place. Sighing and taking a drag of smoke, the Sandaime darkly replied. 

"I'm afraid to say it does. Every day of the year. So far he's had more assassination attempts in the past four years than most in a lifetime. He has been beaten, starved, and/or poisoned almost daily. He has been living in an orphanage since he was born. His parents died in the Kyuubi attack."

Urahara narrows his eyes at this. Before he is struck with inspiration.

"Well then, I could adopt him!" Urahara states cheerfully.

"I live between this village and a desert, hidden in a forest. Ideal spot for training and living a peaceful life. He 

would be free from any hate or malice he gets here." Urahara starts going into his business like mode.

"I live with four other people, and my abode has enough room for one more. So how about it?"

The Hokage gets into a thinking position before speaking up in response. He was suspicious, of course. The man only met Naruto today, not two hours ago, and he already wants to adopt him? It was cause for suspicion. However it seemed truly the best choice right now. It was better than he could have hoped for truthfully. So after 

some internal debating he responds.

"Alright, it would be best for him now. However I have two conditions. One is that he be here for the last year of the shinobi academy. It was his fathers wish for him to become a shinobi. Secondly I want you to let my former apprentice, Jiraiya, train him."

Urahara doesn't take long to decide and he nods with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Now let's see what he thinks himself. After all it should be his choice right?" Urahara was logical. He did not want to force the boy to live with him. It was the kid who was going to live with him. Therefore it was his choice after all. With a nod the Hokage summoned the ANBU and sent them off in search of one Uzumaki Naruto.

While they were gone, the two wanted to know some things. The Hokage wanted to know about Urahara, whereas Urahara wanted to know about Naruto. The Hokage decided to answer Urahara's questions first, and so he bid Urahara to speak

"Well I think I should know some things about the boy that I will hopefully be adopting!" He had regained hischeerful demeanor and the Hokage had to admit it was pleasant. Clearing his throat, the Hokage began to speak.

"Well Urahara-san, I am not sure if you had heard about the Kyuubi attack or not, but that day the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, gave up his life to the Shinigami" The one thing the Hokage didn't notice was how Urahara twitched at the mention of the word 'Shinigami' " to seal the Kyuubi inside a newborn baby. His last wish was for the boy to be treated as a hero. However when I told the village of it, they began to call for the baby's death, and in order to hopefully provide a better life to the boy, I forbid them of speaking of it to anyone. That boy is Uzumaki Naruto. Now Urahara-san may I ask who you are?"

Urahara took in a deep breath and nodded. "I'm afraid I can't trust you enough to tell you all the details. My name is Urahara Kisuke. I'm a former swordsman who opted for a peaceful life as a candy peddler in order to make money. I'm from another continent." He then laughs a little " It's ironic. From what you tell me, the kid is only a container for the Kyuubi. I'm assuming no man can kill it, so your Yondaime called for the one being in this world that could, the shinigami. The village hates him because they see him as the Kyuubi and use him as a scapegoat to let out their troubles on. I feel sorry for the boy. Being an orphan from birth, and hated for a burden he's not responsible for. It seems that it's true what they say. Life isn't fair. That kid knows it better than anyone. Oh and judging from what I've heard and seen I can tell you who his father is." Urahara finished with a far off expression, not noticing the mans wide-eyed expression. Hey, Urahara is a genius after all. Just then the door opened and Uzumaki Naruto stepped through. His cerulean eyes conveyed confusion, and he was even more confused to see the man who saved him earlier today.

"Hey Ojiji! What do you want me here for?" He asked in his normal hyperactive tone. 

The Hokage smiled. Naruto's attitude was refreshing to say the least. Oh how he wished that he could adopt him, but unfortunately the council didn't let him. Hopefully Naruto would be happy with Urahara-san. That was all the Hokage could hope for.

"Yes Naruto-kun, Urahara-san here wishes to adopt you with your consent. If you say yes you will be living midway between here and Suna. Do you accept?" 

The little boys eyes widened to the size of plates. Family, it was the one thing that he always dreamed about. Now 

he had his chance. If he said yes he would have a family of at least Urahara-san. Taking only a minute to think it out, he quickly nodded his assent. Smiling Urahara took the boy by the hand and smiled down at him.

"Alright Naruto-kun, go get your stuff ready from the apartment. Meet me at the front gate in an hour. If you're late, I'll look for you, no big deal. Just try to be on time okay?" Urahara asked sincerely. Naruto nodded furiously 

and took off. Both Urahara and the Hokage had to share a chuckle at the boy's hyperactiveness. After shaking the Hokages hand he smiled " Nice to meet you Hokage-san. I promise I'll take care of him. I'll see ya again in a few years." The Hokage nods and Urahara smiles before he walks out of the office. Sure he could shunpo to the gates easily enough, but he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. To his surprise, he found Naruto already there. He examined him and simply asked him a question. 

"Hey Naruto-kun, what's my name?" Urahara asks. He was suspicious of anyone, and so he felt a need to 

question them. There was no way Naruto could know his full name, he only gave his surname.

"Urahara Kisuke." Naruto replied before suddenly getting a blade to his throat, courtesy of Urahara, who 

appeared to have changed his blade into a katana.

"Who are you really. Naruto doesn't know my full name." The imposter cursed overlooking that single simple detail and a puff of smoke and the henge was gone. In place of 'Naruto' a random jounin appeared

"Now talk. How much of our conversation did you hear?" Urahara's cheerful demeanor disappeared instantly and was replaced by a calm one. However the jounin could have sworn that he saw the devil himself behind Urahara. It would take more than that to break him however and the jounin scoffed.

"As if civilian trash could do anything about it." That was the last thing he said before Urahara slit his throat. He normally wasn't that merciless or sadistic, nor that deadly. However he already figured this mans plan. It was to lure Urahara away from Naruto and Konoha, and make the real Naruto think Urahara had abandoned him like everyone else. 

Quickly hiding the body, he continued to wait, until finally an orange and yellow figure ran toward him. Urahara asked the same question and another one.

"Naruto-kun! Good to see you. A couple of questions, before we go. What's my name, and what do I do for a living?"

"Urahara-san and how should I know? You never told me!" Naruto shouted indignantly. Urahara chuckled, this was the real Naruto alright.

"I'm sorry, someone tried to masquerade as you earlier and I wanted to make sure you were the real you." Smiling, the two walked off into the fading daylight, off into the forest. This would be the last time they saw Konoha for ten long years, but during those years many things would happen. Naruto would be the happiest in his life. He would smile, cry, train, and have fun doing it. But most importantly he would meet the first people in his life that he would consider precious.

Authors Notes: I'm already liking this story better than Shining Star. In any case, this is the absolute shortest my chapters will be. This is only the prologue after all. Hope you enjoyed this relatively short chapter. Read and review. I wrote Urahara as I envisioned him, and I'm sorry if I'm out of character. I'm trying to stay In character but it's harder than I at first thought. The only thing I'm not proud of is the length. I like them to be longer but oh well. Thank you for reading! Oh and FYI, Shining Star will not be updating as quickly as this one. One of my reviewers was right. It's easier to have no Ocs than to have several. I just love NaruHarem and crossovers. So in order to increase my experience I'll be focusing on this one. Ja Ne. 

\/p> 


End file.
